1. To collaborate and exchange ideas with other research scientists working in the field of prokaryotic molecular and developmental biology. 2. To learn about approaches and experimental strategies employed to solve questions concerned with cellular differentiation. 3. To extend my present level of expertise with the available technology in the fields of protein chemistry and molecular biology. (These ages of technology are highly developed in Prof. Losick's laboratory). 4. To make a significant contribution to our understanding of sporulation in Bacillus subtilis, and to our understanding of the mechanisms of differentiation in general.